gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997)
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale 2 is a Fighting/Platform game on where characters that has appeared on PS games meets and fight the one each other, also is the direct sequel to PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Characters God of War *Kratos Little Big Planet *Sackboy Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot (New) Spyro the Dragon *Spyro (New) PaRappa the Rapper *PaRappa Fat Princess *Fat Princess Twisted Metal *Sweet Tooth Together Everywhere! (Doko Demo Issyo) *Toro Inoue Uncharted *Nathan Drake The Last of us *Joel w/Sarah BioShock *Big Daddy w/Little Sister InFamous *Cole McGrath Street Fighter *Ryu (New) *Chun Li (New) Tekken *Jin Kazama (New) *Heihachi Mishima Sly Cooper *Sly Cooper Valkyria Chronicles *Selvaria Bles (New) *Riela Marcellis (New) God Eater *Alisa Illinichina Amiella (New) Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter Xenosaga *KOS-MOS (New) .HACK//G.U. *Haseo w/Avatar Skeith (New) Resident Evil *Jill Valentine (New) Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife (New) Devil May Cry *Dante *Trish (New) Tomb Rider *Lara Croft (New) Metal Gear *Solid Snake (New) *Raiden Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet & Clank Ape Escape *Spike Heavenly Sword *Nariko Mortal Kombat *Scorpion (New) *Mileena (New) Hyperdimension Neptunia *Plutia/Iris Heart (New) Yakuza *Kazuma Kiryu (New) Gravity Rush *Kat w/Dusty Injustice: Gods Among us *Batman (New) *Superman (New) DLC Pack 1 *Aloy from Horizon Zero Dawn *Kasumi from Dead or Alive *Shun'ei from The King of Fighters *Yooka-Laylee *Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue *Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII Pack 2 *Ren Amamiya/Joker from Persona 5 *Colonel Radec from Killzone *Spiderman (Spiderman PS4) *Nero (Devil May Cry) *TBA *TBA Rival Matches *Kratos vs Scorpion (God of War vs Mortal Kombat) *Selvaria vs Superman (Valkyria Chronicles vs Injustice) *Kat vs Iris Heart (Gravity Rush vs Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Cloud vs Alisa (Final Fantasy vs God Eater) *Batman vs Sweet Tooth (Injustice vs Twisted Meal) *Jill vs Lara Croft (Resident Evil vs Tomb Rider) *Heihachi vs Kazuma (Tekken vs Yakuza) *Dante vs Big Daddy (Devil May Cry vs BioShock) *Ryu vs Toro (Street Fighter vs Together Everywhere!) *Crash vs Spyro (Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon) *Nariko vs Mileena (Heavenly Sword vs Mortal Kombat) *Haseo vs Raiden (.HACK//G.U. vs Metal Gear) *Riela vs Fat Princess (Valkyria Chronicles vs Fat Princess) *Chun Li vs Solid Snake (Street Fighter vs Metal Gear) *Nathan vs Joel (Uncharted vs The Last of us) *Cole vs Jin (InFamous vs Tekken) *KOS-MOS vs Sackboy (Xenosaga vs Little Big Planet) *Spike vs PaRappa (Ape Escape vs PaRappa the Rapper) *Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter *Sly Cooper vs Trish (Sly Cooper vs Devil May Cry) Stages *Zeus **God of War **Mortal Kombat *Dreamscape **Little Big Planet **Final Fantasy VII *Jungle Rollers **Crash Bandicoot **Tomb Rider *Dojo **PaRappa the Rapper **Valkyria Chronicles *Black Rock Stadium **Twisted Metal **Injustice: Gods Among us *Stowaways **Uncharted **The Last of us *Alden's Tower **InFamous **Sly Cooper *Volcanic Rim **Street Fighter **God of War *Paris **Sly Cooper **Yakuza *City of Mercy **God Eater **.Hack//G.U. *Raccoon City **Resident Evil **BioShock *Midgar **Final Fantasy VII **Devil May Cry *Shadow Moses Island **Metal Gear **Resident Evil *Time Station **Ape Escape **Ratchet & Clank *Fearless **Heavenly Sword **Spyro the Dragon *Lin Kuei Palace **Mortal Kombat **Tekken *Planeptune **Hyperdimension Neptunia **Xenosaga *Kamurucho **Yakuza **InFamous *Cut Gravity Rush **Gravity Rush **Hyperdimension Neptunia *Metropolis **Injustice: Gods Among us **God Eater Character Art Gallery File:Kratos playstation all stars battle royale.png|Kratos File:Render sack boy.png|Sackboy File:Crash twinsanity render crash png 3 by jerimiahisaiah-d73kvxj.png|Crash Bandicoot File:Render spyro.png|Spyro File:PaRappa.png|PaRappa File:Fat Princess.png|Fat Princess File:Playstation all stars battle royale sweet tooth by acdramon-d5kp0pi.png|Sweet Tooth File:Toro Inoue.png|Toro Inoue File:Playstation all stars battle royale drake by acdramon-d5kp0or.png|Nathan Drake File:Joel the last of us render by elemental aura-d6buxhd.png|Joel File:Psas br big daddy by acdramon-d5kou6n.png|Big Daddy File:Cole MacGrath.png|Cole McGrath Ryu-2.png|Ryu File:Chun li.png|Chun Li Jin Kazama.png|Jin Kazama Heihachi Mishima-1.png|Heihachi Mishima File:FFA Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper Selvaria Bles.png|Selvaria Bles Riela Marcellis-0.png|Riela Marcellis Alisa Amiella.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella File:Playstation all stars br jak and daxter by acdramon-d5kp0ng.png|Jak & Daxter File:KOS-MOS render.png|KOS-MOS Haseo.png|Haseo File:Jill Valentine Render.png|Jill Valentine File:Cloud.png|Cloud Strife File:Dante-0.png|Dante File:Trish.png|Trish File:Tomb raider lara croft 2 by ivances-d5m3ev1.png|Lara Croft File:Solid Snake Profile.png|Solid Snake File:Playstation all stars battle royale raiden by acdramon-d5kp0mo.png|Raiden File:Playstation all stars br ratchet and clank by acdramon-d5kp0m8.png|Ratchet & Clank File:Playstation all stars battle royale spike by acdramon-d5kp0t2.png|Spike File:Playstation all stars battle royale nariko by acdramon-d5kp0n1.png|Nariko File:Scorpion.png|Scorpion File:260px-MileenaMKXrender.png|Mileena HDN The Animation Iris Heart.png|Iris Heart File:Kazuma Kiryu-0.png|Kazuma Kiryu File:Kat and Dusty PSASBR.png|Kat File:BATMAN.png|Batman File:366px-SUPERMAN.png|Superman File:Aloy.png|Aloy File:Kasumi-1.png|Kasumi Shun'ei.png|Shun'ei File:Yooka and Laylee Running.png|Yooka Laylee 20121211153211!Ragna the Bloodedge (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Squall Leonhart.png|Squall Leonhart File:Phantom Render Joker.png|Ren Amamiya/Joker File:Colonel Radec.png|Colonel Radec Trivia *In Metropolis Stage can be seen Wonder Woman and Doomsday fighting, that battle is a reference to Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Sony Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:God of War Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Twisted Metal Category:Ape Escape Category:Tekken Category:Tekken games Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Street Fighter Category:Devil May Cry Category:God Eater Category:.hack Category:Xenosaga Category:Resident Evil Category:Infamous Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Jak & Daxter Category:Injustice Category:Uncharted Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Sly Cooper Category:BioShock Category:Metal Gear Category:Final Fantasy Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Square Enix Category:Compile Heart Category:Idea Factory Category:Warner Brothers Category:DC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Gravity Rush Category:Fat Princess Category:Yakuza Category:Heavenly Sword Category:Tomb Rider Category:Lara Croft: Tomb Rider Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:The Last of us Category:T Rated Category:Dead or Alive Category:The King of Fighters Category:Blazblue Category:Yooka-Laylee Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Tecmo Category:SNK Category:Arc System Works Category:Naughty Dog Category:Team17 Category:DLC Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Persona Category:Killzone Category:Atlus Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics